


Возвращение

by Kartona



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rebirth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Очнувшись следующим вечером лежащим на операционном столе, он пересмотрел первое впечатление.
Relationships: Belial/Lucifā, Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо moonconfidence за бетинг)

Белиал не забывал никогда. Яркие воспоминания о холодных глазах, которые практически всегда смотрели сквозь него, проявились ещё в детские годы и накрепко застряли в голове. Что бы он ни делал, чтобы от них избавиться, не помогало ничего. Пока они, наконец-то, не встретились вновь.

Белиал был с девушкой. Шёл дождь, они только что вышли из кинотеатра, по плану дальше следовал ужин и совместная ночь. Мимо них прошёл человек, прикрывающий голову газетой. Кинув на него мимолётный взгляд из угла глаз, Белиал застыл. Застыли его мысли. Мир не застыл и выдернул из беспамятства рывком за рукав. Кажется, его девушка что-то сказала. Смахнув с себя её руку, Белиал всучил ей зонтик и сорвался с места в противоположную сторону.

Этот район он знал хорошо, так что обогнать неспешащего человека труда не составило. В чужих руках была книга — прекрасный повод для знакомства. Направившись ему навстречу, Белиал притворно посмотрел в сторону, и они столкнулись посреди дороги. Не дав упасть, он поймал Люцифа за талию, будто случайно прижав к себе. Газета шлёпнулась куда-то в лужу. Книга в целости и сохранности оказалась зажата между ними. Белиал улыбнулся и извинился.

— Всё в порядке, — глухо ответил Люцифа и наконец-то поднял голову.

Их взгляды пересеклись. Предвкушая сладкий миг, Белиал едва сдержал переполнившие тело эмоции. Чуда не произошло, и он не услышал своего имени. Впрочем, просьба отпустить так же осталась непроизнесённой, и Белиал представился своим новым именем. Люцифа назвал своё, и на мгновение Белиал ощутил разочарование: прежний создатель никогда бы так просто не повёлся на провокацию. Оно усилилось, когда Люцифа сам предложил познакомиться поближе, но остановиться Белиал уже не мог, и они обменялись номерами.

Очнувшись следующим вечером лежащим на операционном столе, он пересмотрел первое впечатление. Злое выражение на лице Люцифа смотрелось так естественно, что Белиал забылся, ощутив дрожь предвкушения от будущего наказания.

— Кто ты? На кого работаешь?

Лёгшее на шею лезвие скальпеля ледяным серпом смерти чуть надрезало кожу, когда он промолчал.

— Отвечай.

— Я не возражаю умереть от вашей руки, — Белиал с придыханием произнёс, — Фа-а-сан.

Собираясь исполнить его предложение, Люцифа глубже надавил инструментом. Животный страх перед смертью парализовал тело, заставляя дрожать. Белиал улыбнулся, ощутив на коже дыхание, когда Люцифа склонился в его сторону, заглянув в глаза. Он убил бы его. Без каких-либо сомнений. Мечта Белиала могла бы осуществиться в этом мире.

— Люцифа!

Но не осуществилась.

Их прервал идентичный голосу Люцифа, но более мягкий взволнованный тон. Люцифер. И в этом мире от него не было спасения.

— Что такое, Люцифер?

Обделённый вниманием, Белиал цыкнул.

— Не слушайте его, Фа-сан, убейте меня поскорее!

— Заткнись.

Бесцеремонно сунув ему в рот кляп, Люцифа развернулся к Люциферу всем телом. Тот уже был рядом, прижимая к ране Белиала антисептик, взятый из какой-то баночки со стола рядом.

— Люцифа, ты не помнишь? Это же Белиал. Мы с ним были созданы тобой в одно время. Он был моим адъютантом.

— Белиал, — задумчиво произнёс Люцифа, пытаясь звуками имени вызвать в памяти ассоциации, но ничего не пришло в ответ. — Не помню.

Каким-то образом избавившийся от кляпа Белиал протяжно разочарованно заныл.

— Фа-а-сан! Какой вы жестокий!

Кинув на него изничтожающий взгляд, Люцифа процедил:

— Разве я не сказал тебе заткнуться.

Хлопнув ртом так, что звякнули зубы, Белиал замолк. Люцифер принялся расстёгивать сдерживающие его ремни. Не замечая этого, Белиал смотрел в ледяные синие глаза, не сводящие с него взгляда. Его осматривали, как осматривают товар: внимательно и скрупулёзно на предмет брака. Взявшись пальцами за подбородок, Люцифа вынес вердикт:

— Что же, он выглядит вполне в моём вкусе. Можешь его оставить, Люцифер. Будет вместо животного, которое ты всегда хотел.

Сравнение с питомцем подсказало Белиалу идею прикинуться послушной собакой, но он сдержался, оставив ролевые игры на потом. Более важным было закрепить свой статус жителя этого помещения, где бы оно не находилось.

— Фа-сан, могу ли я привезти сюда свои вещи?

— Не слишком ли бездарный план для того, кого ты назвал равным себе, Люцифер?

— Не думаю, что Белиал врёт, Люцифа.

Тот фыркнул.

— Кто в здравом уме согласится стать подопытной крысой?

Сев, Белиал указал на себя. Люцифа не смотрел в его сторону, тогда он замахал руками и закричал:

— Я! Я хочу, Фа-сан! Можете убить меня, пока ставите эксперименты!

— Кто сказал, что ты сгодишься для них?

Белиал пожал плечами.

— Вы редко когда использовали кого-то ещё.

Люцифер набросил на его голые плечи свой белый халат. Окинув его недовольным взглядом, Белиал поднялся и, не удержавшись на ногах, рукой зацепился за стол. Ожидая, что он упадёт, Люцифа сдвинулся в сторону. Всё ещё используя как опору стол, Белиал сделал шаг ему навстречу. Затем ещё один. Лицом к лицу они не могли не смотреть на друг друга. Однако Люцифа уставился ему в ключицы.

— Фа-сан, — томно выдохнул Белиал. Вести так себя в присутствии Люцифера не стоило. Сейчас они были людьми, и Белиал наплевал на всё. — Я всегда искал вас. И даже если не помните меня, главное, что я могу быть с вами рядом.

— У твоего эгоизма есть предел?

— Вы часто говорили мне это, Фа-сан, — он рассмеялся. — И раз уж вы сами заговорили об эгоизме… Как насчёт того, чтобы удовлетворить своё эго посредством моего те…

Прерванный мелькнувшим перед глазами скальпелем, Белиал инстинктивно отступил. Захихикав, перехватил вновь нацеленную в лицо руку и, вынудив Люцифа приблизиться, впился в его губы поцелуем. Держал он аккуратно, чтобы не причинить боли, и Люцифа с лёгкостью высвободил запястье.

— Белиал!

Выкрик Люцифера слегка подпортил момент. Самую малость. Поцелуй это не прервало. Моментально растёкшаяся по непривычному к сильной боли телу агония заглушила всё, когда Люцифа провернул окончание скальпеля. Охнув, Белиал дал себя оттолкнуть и облизнул губы. Крошечная ранка на фоне настоящего ранения казалась сущим пустяком, но Белиал сосредоточил ощущения именно на ней — прокусанной зубами Люцифа. Отступив назад, Люцифа утёр рот и злобно уставился ему в глаза.

— Фа-сан, непослушных питомцев нужно дрессировать. Я хотел бы продлить прелюдию и подождать, пока вы сами сделаете первый шаг, однако мы сейчас люди, и у нас совсем нет времени, чтобы тратить его понапрасну.

Отбив протянувшуюся к нему руку Люцифера, Белиал одним движением извлёк из груди скальпель и, присев на одно колено, склонил голову, протянув инструмент Люцифа. Халат соскользнул с его шеи, открыв незащищённые плечи. Стоя, Белиал был выше. Сейчас Люцифа ничего не стоило завершить начатое. Взяв скальпель, он бросил его в контейнер к использованным инструментам. Туда же отправились и одноразовые перчатки.

— Разберись с остальным, Люцифер.

— Хорошо! Белиал, встань! Нужно поскорее обработать рану!

Но тот упорно оставался на месте до тех пор, пока за Люцифа не хлопнула дверь. Слизнув вновь выступившую на губах кровь, Белиал поднял голову и взглянул перед собой. Это была обычная, ничем непримечательная дверь в операционную, но в его груди потеплело. За ней скрывался мир, в котором существовал его создатель. И пускай его благосклонность ещё только предстояло заслужить, Белиал знал: оставленная скальпелем рана была нанесена настолько искусно, что зажила бы в кратчайшие сроки.


End file.
